For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric disc brake device in which braking force is generated by converting a rotational movement of a rotor, which is generated by an electric motor, into a linear movement of a piston via a transmission mechanism and by pressing a brake pad against a disk rotor with a movement of the piston. This brake device comprises a pad wear compensation mechanism that includes: an adjusting screw provided between the transmission mechanism and the piston; a limiter for transmitting only a rotational displacement exceeding a predetermined range of the rotor, which is provided between the adjusting screw and the rotor; and a one-way clutch, in which, when a rotational displacement of the rotor, occurring when a brake is activated, have exceeded the predetermined range of the rotor, a piston is advanced toward the disk rotor by transmitting a rotational displacement of the rotor, occurring when a brake is released, to the adjusting screw via the one-way clutch.